


[Podfic of] A Heap of Broken Images (the digital life remix) by glim

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Internet, M/M, Photography, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Arthur finds a picture online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Heap of Broken Images (the digital life remix) by glim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Heap of Broken Images (the digital life remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/715871) by [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim). 



[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BMerlin%5D%20A%20Heap%20of%20Broken%20Images.mp3)| [Download Audiobook](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BMerlin%5D%20A%20Heap%20of%20Broken%20Images.m4b) | Duration: 00:10:50

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to glim for giving blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> Fulfils the immortality / reincarnation square on my [Trope Bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card.
> 
> Cover art credits: [Kitten!](https://www.flickr.com/photos/suckamc/8474229421/) by Martin Cathrae; [Texture for layer](https://www.flickr.com/photos/theresasthompson/4773734297/) by Theresa Thompson; [Coffee love at Five Leaves](https://www.flickr.com/photos/johnji/8257074065/) by John Gillespie. ([CC BY-NC-SA](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/))


End file.
